onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Episode Guide
This page is becoming too large... So I've noticed for quite some time now that editing this page takes like 10 minutes due to the loading time, with a total of 371,902 characters, and it is currently the ' '. The reason for this are summaries inside EVERY. SINGLE. EPISODE. I mean seriously, why not just have a link to each of the episodes? Like this; Anime #Episode 599 #Episode 600 #Episode 601 #Episode 602 #etc. They can then read on whatever content necessary when they have clicked on the links, I don't see the reason to put so much unnecessary content to clog up the page and make it nearly impossible to browse through or edit. I also don't like the idea of having titles in here, since we often change them in the original article which makes it kind of inconsistent to this article since if we change it in the original article we rarely change it in this article as well. Anyway, share your opinions, is this a problem for you too? Do you have any ideas? Either tab it or leave it. 10:03, July 8, 2013 (UTC) That wont change anything. If we have different tabs for episodes, movies and specials, it's going to be ~600 episodes in one tab (which is like 95% of the article), 12 movies in the other, and roughly ~15 specials in the last one. So you really think it isn't an issue when you can't even edit the article because it's too big? I like the summaries. Make tabs for every saga. 10:18, July 8, 2013 (UTC) : I can live with that. I like the summaries too after all XD WU out - 10:28, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I agree with you Sewil. My computer is fast enough, but it still takes a decent amount of time for it to load. It is quite irritating. WU out - 10:18, July 8, 2013 (UTC) SHL suggested that we should tab every saga. Just wanted to point that out (Somebody removed his comment and mine). EDIT: I don't really mind either way since I don't even lag that much when editing on my 9-year old computer. 10:22, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Only tabbing it would work. Removing the summaries wouldn't be good at all. SeaTerror (talk) 06:27, July 9, 2013 (UTC) This is an Episode GUIDE. It's for roughly quick information for what episode is what. Removing the summaries is frankly a stupid idea. 07:01, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Each saga should get its own template. The code on the page is disgusting. 07:10, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Nada said what I should have said. The article would have to be renamed Episode List if summaries are removed. SeaTerror (talk) 07:33, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Yes, tabbing it with every saga is a good idea. However, the summaries are wayyyy too long atm, they shouldn't be as long as the "short summaries" in the episode articles, they should be like 2-3 sentences, not longer than that. And also, it kind of doesn't matter what kind of computer you have, it's what bandwidth you have. Don't shorten the summaries. 13:35, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Why not? There's no need to tell in detail what is going on in the episodes since it's just there to tell what episode it is, for further detail the user should just go in to the original article. If we have short summaries in both the episode guide and the original article, what's the point in having it in the original article to begin with? Shortening the summaries is just plain stupid. If you want then just open a poll for it. SeaTerror (talk) 17:55, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ^ 19:52, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Bump. Let's just focus on putting the giant table in a template, and tabbing it for now. 10:42, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ^^I agree with Gal. Let's Tab it. WU out - 10:47, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Need to decide how to do it though. By saga or what? I'd also like to throw them into templates since the code looks really messy on the page. I already did it for the top navigation. 11:20, July 18, 2013 (UTC) My suggestion would be to make tabs for each arc and include the short summaries there instead of here. That way we can greatly reduce the size of this page and split the difference. In other words keep the page as is (minus the short summaries) and include tabbed articles to contain them. MasterDeva (talk) 11:21, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Now that all the templates are made, can we tab them off by saga? 08:21, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, if there's no protests, go ahead Galaxy. 09:14, August 3, 2013 (UTC) The navigation table is broken now. That needs to be fixed, particularly with the movie/special episode links. 04:44, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Fixed it. 05:16, August 7, 2013 (UTC) The link for Episode of Nami is still wrong. Sorry I'm too stupid to fix it myself... 14:03, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Episode Count As can be seen here, the episode counter is broken. Anyone know how to fix it? 20:17, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Fixed. Mr. Whatever (talk) 20:21, June 15, 2014 (UTC) It's still saying 649 for me. Does the counter include them even if they're stubs? 20:33, June 15, 2014 (UTC) The latest episode is Episode 649... what are you talking about? Mr. Whatever (talk) 20:36, June 15, 2014 (UTC) The latest might be 649, but our pages go up to 652. 20:42, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Yes.. those are pages made in advance because the titles are revealed a month in advance. The count template uses dates to display the latest aired episode. Mr. Whatever (talk) 20:46, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh, now I get it. My bad. Forget I said anything. 21:58, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Navigation Colors Hey guys, you know how we have a color scheme for the episode lists that have normal episodes with a grey background, and filler with a teal background? We should do that on the main navigation on this page for the filler arcs themselves. (the ones that are nearly 100% filler, such as Lovely land or Goat Island) Does anyone know how to actually do that? 03:28, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Kage did/is doing it! 21:09, May 20, 2015 (UTC) New Pages for a few TV Specials I was wondering, what if we create pages for the following TV specials: :Toriko x One Piece Collaboration Special - Arrival on Gourmet Island! The Gourmet Hunter Toriko Appears! (Toriko's Episode 1) :The Reunion of Toriko and Luffy! Find the Seafood Fruit! (Toriko's Episode 51) :Run, Strongest Army! Toriko, Luffy, Goku! (Toriko's Episode 99) :History of Japan (FNS27H Special) I can start creating those pages if the consensus approves the idea. "Be water my friend." - AnimeLoverPH (talk) 07:26, March 5, 2019 (UTC)